Giving The Devil His Due
by HaloHunter89
Summary: [Sequel to my Red Canyon story Black Dahlia.] "Wicked people love wickedly, violent people love violently but the love of a free man is never safe." Picks up shortly after the ending of part one. Dark days and cold nights wouldn't keep him bound this way in this place, he would get out and when he did he would handle everything. He would make sure she was safe, he'd find her.
1. Chapter 1

**First if you haven't read Black Dahlia you need to read that one first since it the parent fic to this and you need it to go on. Thanks for giving this a look. **

**SO here we are on the second leg of these twos journey. I really hope you like this and stick around to see where this goes. I'm still a bit overwhelmed from the response to Black Dahlia. Now I've been talking over this sequel like twenty something chapters back in Black Dahlia with someone and I had two different routes I could go with it. She has gently and pushily guided me this one way, lol, and now I've got my mind set I'm going to be writing like a fiend again. Welcome to the trip!**

The metallic clang of cuffs as the musical drumming of his fingers was the only sound in the room as he set waiting on whoever the fuck was coming. He knew it wasn't his lawyer and he knew he had no visitors. Snorting at the thought and knowing he'd killed them all he slouched in his chair and tilted his head to the side enough that he could see the mirror. He knew he was being watched. He wasn't stupid not like these motherfuckers thought he was. It was likely that goddamn therapist again and the thought alone had him wanting to cut someones throat.

The door opened and Mac didn't even shift his gaze from the glass. It didn't bother him that they were trying to figure him out. Fuck everyone he knew had tried and failed. The only person who ever got close was in the wind and even so she wouldn't be help them. Harper was a fucking enigma that even on the best of days he didn't understand he was pretty sure he didn't want to.

"My name is Kaye Chambers." The voice was smooth as she walked around to the other side of the chair.

Mac raised a brow at the fact that they had sent a woman in instead of the usual charlatan that came in here trying to talk to him. Idiots.

He knew this play. He knew it well and they were fucking idiots the thought had him wanting to smile but he kept his face passive. They only knew about Walter's murder and not his other crimes. Pratt knew but he wasn't fucking stupid enough to let them in on the fact that Mac was a rapist that he had let slide with his murdering tendencies. Bad for business on both ends that one would be.

If they thought setting a piece of pussy in the room with him when their other interrogators had failed was going to work well they were sorely mistaken. This bitch wasn't even on the _cute_ side. She was of medium height with more weight on her then necessary and he wasn't sure how the fuck she was keeping balance. Her goddamn hair was so short it barely stuck up. Hell her hair was like his with the whole disheveled look and that just flat out bothered him on a purely male level. If he lifted that bitches skirt he was sure he'd find a dick bigger than his swinging there.

It didn't matter that his days mirrored the setting sun now days he wasn't going to give them what they wanted. Fuck them. Fuck them all. He wasn't saying shit cause it didn't matter. It didn't then and it don't now. He had shit to be done.

"The night of your father's death can you tell me what happened?"

Mac shifted his eyes onto her from the mirror and she kept her face passive. The eyes gave her away though. She was scared of him. Eyes never leaving hers she started shuffling papers as his fingers continued to drum and he cocked his head further to the side his head tilted slightly down. If they thought his constant movement was a sign of nerves then he wanted to laugh. Harper was always giving him shit about not being able to set still.

Mac mentally cursed himself for bringing her up again in his mind and growled his boots beginning to thud as his anger spiked. This bitch was looking at him and he wanted to slap that fucking look off her face. He wasn't a goddamn exhibit in the zoo to be gawked at and studied. Tightening his first he caught the chain to the cuffs and watched as they caught the link on the table where he was chained too.

Her eyes went to it when the metal met metal softly and she looked back to him. "Do you remember that night Mac?"

"Do you think I'm fucking senile?" He snapped his eyes flashing. "Of course I remember butchering him."

Licking her lips she nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mac shifted back to passive as if she wasn't there. He wasn't there in the room with her. No he was mentally tracking every place he knew Harper could go. People and places they had talked about if something were to ever happen. He knew three places. Three exact places she could be right now and not have to worry for a thing. Three places he would find her at.

She'd worked her way under his skin all those months ago and he'd seen her every day since the fucking beginning almost it. Seven goddamn months. Seven goddamn months and not even a glimpse of her had his blood burning and his anger at a damn near nuclear level. There was something stirring in his blood that was more than just wanting to fuck her or hurt her. That alone had him looking around and then down at the links on his wrist and sneering at them. He was bound in place but it wouldn't last long.

For all his strengths they interpreted them as weaknesses. They were wrong. Wrong on such a fucking level that Mac wanted to laugh in all their faces. Just cause he didn't set and cry in his cell or beg and plead didn't make him weak. He knew what he done and he knew the evidence. Mac was right where he fucking wanted to be. For anyone to think otherwise was ignorant if they knew him.

"Do you have remorse? He was your father.." She droned on.

Mac had missed most of the shit she had said by now and he was getting tired of this shit. Did he miss Walter? No. Fuck that. He'd wanted to kill that man since his tenth birthday.

"Mac you've been here for a month since your transfer and you've yet to say anything about that night." Kaye sighed, "I'm trying to help you by understanding what happened here."

Mac set up suddenly and she leaned back. He was always disinterested in these visits and slouched looking off not paying attention. He never knew they were over until they came in and re-shackled him.

"What the fuck makes you think I need your help?" Mac snarled jerking on the chains again but she was focused on his face. Her eyes were wide and her breathing picked up. No one had seen his temper flare yet and he'd done a good job of keeping it pent-up. He wasn't even allowed in general population but that was up today now that he'd been here a month. "Do I look like I need the help of some from a needy goddamn cunt like you? Who the fuck do you think you are to come in here and goddamn speak to me like that? All your goddamn bitching and moaning makes me want to break your fucking neck."

Kaye moved to stand and Mac snarled jerking his wrist roughly and lunged for her at the same time. The combined effort of him jerking and throwing his weight snapped the link welded to the table and he was over it. She stood abruptly but he was over the table and had the chain attached to the cuffs around her throat bearing down and choking her.

"You wanna know why the fuck I killed him?" Mac hissed in her ear letting up just enough as he heard the guards coming to the door, "I done it cause I fucking wanted to. I done it cause that is who the fuck I am."

She was bucking her entire body as she struggled against his iron grip. Her body was slamming back into him hard enough that he had to take a step back as the sound of her fighting for breath filtered through the room. Her high heels had come off as she kicked her legs and she was scratching and clawing at his arms and hands but for nothing. He could smell her fear, almost taste it. It was setting his blood on fire and he snarled at the thought that this bitch just didn't do it for him. If he wasn't in jail he'd still kill her but he'd go home and fuck Harper through the goddamn wall. He'd fuck her like an animal and she'd beg for it from him. Hell even if she was there and seen him kill the bitch she'd be climbing him before the body hit the floor.

The door swung open and Mac gripped her jaw tightly and met the Wardens eyes. With a quick motion he tightened the chain back up and jerked. The sickening snap of her neck echoed in the small room and Mac let her body drop and stepped back his hands in the air. The adrenaline was thundering in his veins strongly as the smell of blood met his nose. Blood was running down his arms from where the cuffs and sliced into his skin when he'd broke the link and he watched it as it made it's way towards the scars on his forearm Harper had left.

"GET A MEDIC IN HERE NOW!"

Mac was slammed into the wall and spun just as he started laughing and then jerked backwards and forced from teh room. The Warden's eyes never left his and he winked at him as he was pulled down the hall towards his solitary cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac spit the blood at the guard as he looked up at him. The Warden here was a cockfucking bastard and he spoke a language Mac could understand. He didn't try to talk him down. He didn't try to fucking sugar coat things. He was pissed at Mac. He now had a murder on his hands from the death of that goddamn cunt faced bitch Kaye thinking she could talk to him at all.

The guard moved towards him again and Mac didn't cower but met his eyes watching him. He wasn't afraid of any fucking man out there. He knew the tricks of the trade on breaking someone down and it wasn't going to be as easy as this fuck thought.

"You will learn your place." His voice was clipped.

Mac cut his eyes to him and laughed shaking his head, "My place aint on my fucking knees for the likes of you."

Watching as the red burned up the Warden's throat and into his face his anger palpable Mac rose to his feet just as the guard got to him. Moving quick he brought his foot up and kicked him soundly in the chest sending him tumbling backwards.

Mac was tackled immediately but he had the satisfaction of watching the bastard Warden get knocked off-balance from the falling guard. Slammed hard on his back he was flipped immediately on to his chest with both guards weights bearing down on him. They were breathing heavy as they looked to their boss for what to do.

Mac watched the polished shoes of the Warden walk around in front of him and then stop directly in front of his face, "Boy we are gonna strip and clip those wings of yours."

Mac spit on his prissly polished shoes and smirked when the blood splattered up on to the dress pants. He was jerked up on to his knees roughly with each guard having an arm around his upper bicep forcing his arms backwards harshly and for him to bend slightly at the waste. He wasn't able to move unless they allowed it while they had him in this position. He knew it well. He'd had many of bitches locked down like this.

"You will learn manners."

"You will suck my dick." Mac snapped.

"Spend a few days in the hole boy and see if you aren't singing a new tune." He sneered.

Rolling his shoulders Mac paced the cell or what they were calling a cell. He was pretty sure this wasn't a legal holding cell but honestly he didn't give a fuck. He wasn't bothered by small spaces or the dark. The dark, he snorted, what ever they thought was going to happen by putting him pitch black wasn't working. If anything it was calming. It reminded him of walking through the caves without light. It reminded him of that last night there, it reminded him of Harper. There was even the faint smell of water on rock and concrete that let him know he was in an unused area that was sequestered away from everything else, less kept up.

Walking over to the cot he'd watched them pack in he kicked out and stretched his legs. There was just barely room for that and he snorted arching his back and popping it as he dropped back to the bed. Fingers tracing the rough setting in the stone he exhaled and smiled breathing in the musky scent that accompanied old stone and let his body relax.

Mac snapped awake as cold water hit his body. Light was shining into his cell now that the door set open and he let his eyes adjust before he moved any bit. He set up and swung his legs around. He was freezing now but kept his body from moving and clenched his jaw tightly glaring at the officer holding the bucket. Despite trying to break him they'd just gave him the best nights sleep he'd had in seven months, well as good as it was going to get till this shit was sorted out.

"You ready to learn your place?"

Mac stood up and rolled his shoulders again. He knew what today was and knew his lawyer was likely here. They couldn't keep him down here and he had a feeling there was no paper work on this anyways. They'd been coming at him for months and for the most part it was overlooked because of his crime. They had a feeling he'd had a hand in a lot more than they knew. He laughed himself to sleep at night when he thought about just how much he'd done out there and never got caught.

"Get him to the shower block."

Mac was jerked from the cell and cuffed and pushed down the hall. The guards were weary of him after the past days events and he didn't blame them. He'd kill every motherfucker he got a chance to till they got the hint. They made a mistake on moving him. He wanted back to county or he was going to keep making more trouble then they wanted to handle. He'd make it to where even the guards didn't want to work with him or even come in. He'd thin they fucking population here down for them too. What the fuck did he care for more time added to his murder charges? He didn't. He didn't give a damn.

Stepping into the room his eyes took in the other men who were scrubbing hastily. They hadn't seen Mac but for a few minutes on transport. He was also keenly aware that the other men were allowed to walk without cuffs and didn't have a four man transport. He was uncuffed and pushed into an alcove.

"Strip." There was cruel amusement in the voice.

Mac raised a brow and jerked his shirt over his head and kept his mouth shut as the dried blood on the shirt jerked a spot against his skin. He started working his pants open and seen more eyes on him. Mac followed their eyes and seen them looking at the bite mark on his chest and collar-bone. Those were two most prominent that they were able to see right now. They set deep in his skin from Harper's repeated abuse. Thinking about it though this was really the first time they had fully healed since the moment she had put them on his body.

Pants hitting the ground the guards stepped back and he was directed to shower and get cleaned up. Stepping into the water he tipped his head forward letting the water run over his head and down his body. The water was almost to hot to the point of scalding his body but he welcomed the pain. Turning his head slightly he watched as the guards turned their back and walked to just outside the shower door.

Mac chuckled at the thought from earlier and started scrubbing body. Each time his hand passed over a mark seared into his skin from Harper he felt his heart thunder and he forced himself to focus.

"Where'd you get these marks from?" A snide voice from just behind him prompted.

Mac looked over his shoulder knowing damn well what the man was seeing. He was scarred there as well but not bad. Just catches where her nails had bit into him deeply and she just kept going. Mac ignored him and rinsed his body making sure to keep the man in his sights.

He watched as his eyes moved to the bite marks on his chest and collar-bones before dropping down his body and focusing on the one at his groin. It set just inside the dip of his hip bone along the muscle. He didn't like the way this motherfucker was looking at him. This wasn't goddamned deliverance and he sure as fuck was about to be apart of no prison rape shit.

"You wanna get your eyes off my dick?" Mac threatened.

The other man smiled at him and he watched as some of the others stiffened and shifted away. The tension in the room slammed into them all he seen some turn to watch to see what happened. He figured this motherfucker thought he was cock of the walk here but Mac wasn't your common criminal and he goddamned thrived in violence. Fucking craved it. Without Harper here to leash that inner demon it was clawing its way around his chest and head demanding blood.

The fight broke out in a flash and Mac was knocked back into the cold tiles. Just like he thought the guards didn't even turn their heads and he smiled at the realization he wouldn't be stopped, not this time. Bringing his knee up he caught the man harshly in the groin and he dropped hard to his knees as the water splashed around them and down his body. The scalding temperature was burning hot with his anger and he sneered looking at the man below him.

He grabbed his joke of dick and tried to shield himself but Mac grabbed him by his ratty hair and forced him to meet his eyes. "You so much as breathe in my direction again and I'll cut it the fuck off."

Jerking his head down at the same time he thrust his knee up the man's face slammed harshly into his knee and he felt his nose give. He kept driving his knee into his face watching as blood exploded like a symphony just for him mixing with the water running down his leg. He didn't stop there and let him fall to the side while still holding his hair. Mac pulled back and let his fist fly hitting him over and over. Blood was swirling around them in a taunting and leering designs as the sound of flesh meeting flesh and pained grunts sounded.

None of the men moved to help the guy as Mac ripped into him. He figured most had expected things to go differently and were more than stunned at the turn of events but he goddamned if he let this motherfucker think he was a gonna be someone prison bitch. He didn't get fucked, he fucked and destroyed those around him. He done the things he done for him and one other, forever in the night he was while he couldn't get to her. He let every bit of the pent-up emotion out even as the man stopped moving. He lost himself in his white hot rage beating the man mercilessly his heart thundering in his ears drowning out all other sound.

When he finally seen through the red haze he was splattered and coated in enough blood that he looked like he was showering in it. The guards finally turned as some of the men rushed out and he watched as their eyes widened seeing their pick of men to fuck with him laying on the ground. His chest was heaving and he seen them start walking for him while calling out for the medic team to come get their bitch. He was standing over the limp man his head tilted down just slightly his wet hair hanging in his face. He watched red droplet of blood fall from his hair and felt it sliding down his face as pain started registering in his knuckles causing him to flex his fingers.

Mac was backed into the wall while they loaded the other man. He wasn't moving. He was pretty sure that bastard was going to die and if he did live it would be a miracle. They weren't letting him out but were watching him and then he was forced to clean himself up again. As soon as he was cleaned he was barely given time to get dressed before they had him in the medical bay wanting to check him over.

He was surprised really considering he knew it had been a fucking trap to have him fucked with. He knew men like the Warden, killing one of them had landed him here. The nurse walked in with more officers and he figured that was a smart move if they wanted her to live. Mac lifted his eyes when she spoke to him.

"Can I see your hands?" Her voice was soft and she wasn't meeting his eyes but focusing on his bruised and bloodied knuckles.

Mac shifted and watched her while she cleaned his hands up. The only other person who had ever cleaned him up was Harper, she had cleaned him up more than a few times. And not always cleaning his own blood away. He closed his eyes able to see her chocolate eyes as she smirked wiping the blood from his face and neck more times than he could count after he'd come home some night.

Opening his eyes and looking at this bitch nurse he wanted to break her neck the more he watched her. He didn't like people thinking they could just fucking touch him like this. He wanted to bend her over this table and fuck her senseless and then cut her fucking throat for the hell of it. He wanted to simply because she was reminding him of Harper with her long hair and testing of the waters around him. IT was exactly how she had been when she'd first started damn near stalking him.

Mac stripped the bandages off the second he was back in his cell and he kicked out again. He was tired and fuck it all if this room didn't make him want to sleep anyways. The Warden hadn't made an appearance yet but Mac figured he knew by now that his ploy had fallen through. He'd have to try harder if he wanted to get to him.


	3. Chapter 3

His back was smarting from being knocked back in the tile. He'd be goddamned though if he asked them for shit here. No fuck that he didn't need these people and he sure as fuck didn't want that goddamned nurse touching him again. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go without tearing into someone to sate that animal that was clawing in his mind and heart.

Taking a deep hit as he heard the further gate clang open he kept his face clear and blew a smoke ring into the pitch black above him. They were still aiming for secluding him in this tiny cell. It didn't bother him though and being in here was the only time his mind was really close to calm. The only thing that was really missing that would have made it smell just like the cave just a few simple things. Blood, clay, and Harper. Her smell clung to the places he was frequently at and though his mind wanted to sink into that and let him think he was back there away from here he couldn't, not really. It was a lie perpetuated on him by his own mind and he refused to lie to himself. He wasn't that man.

His cell door swung open and two guards stepped in, "On your feet."

He flicked the cigarette away and stood blowing the smoke towards them. He figured it wouldn't take long for them to come get him. The Warden hadn't just sent him into get cleaned up for nothing. No something was going on. He had a high price on his head and all the law was trying to lock down what happened but he had a feeling something wasn't working for them. Should have been clear cut and simple with the way things played out.

He was took back to the visiting area but into a more secure room. His cuffs were locked to the table again and he was left to wait. This room didn't have the double sided mirror for them to set and watch him safely. Jerking against the cuffs he smirked seeing the reinforcements on the link and watched as the cuffs bit into his wrist. He held his hiss of pain in as they rubbed at his already torn skin there.

Not two minutes later the door swung open and a sharp dressed man stepped in. He had a sneer on his face looking at the guards until they exited and shut the door. He walked straight to the table and Mac raised a brow. This was new.

"Names Lucien and I'm your new attorney. I've been brought up to date on things current and past." He spoke quickly setting papers out before ever looking up. "I understand that you are being charged with murder and a few other things but the most important is the murder as of right now."

Mac snorted and unlike his last lawyer the mans lips twitched as if fighting a smile, "Your new."

"Your last lawyer was considered unfit and...found employment else where." He gave Mac a look before his eyes went around the room and he seemed satisfied. "I'm sure you're curious about Ms. Stewart."

Mac stiffened visibly at the mention of Harper. Eyes flashing dangerously he leaned forward, "Say what the fuck you need to."

"Well I can tell you she has a temper and when she wants something done it...well here I am." Lucien spread his palms flat out on the table, "She's fine. That is all I can say right now but she is safe."

Mac nodded and looked off towards the door. He seen one of the guards looking in on him and bared his teeth. He hated these motherfuckers but he hated being bound more. He didn't doubt he could break this link, he had before but it'd tear into his already torn wrist.

"I've been looking over your case and things went a bit fast for you have ended up here. Tell me did they _ever_ give you a reason for a transfer? Anything to hint at what you were sent here? This isn't standard for trials and while if over crowding was an issue it would have been acceptable I've already checked and you were in no way in an over crowded area."

Mac leaned back, "Pratt."

Lucien raised a brow, "This the cop that arrested you, correct?"

Mac felt his hackles raising just thinking about him, "Yes."

"He's a character I'm interested in. He apparently can't keep his department together some evidence has went missing from his lockup." Lucien had an amused smile on his face, "That is another hang up. Between the due process and Pratt's inaccuracies as a cop I'm working something here. Now you killing Kaye Chambers complicates things."

"Necessary." Mac shrugged watching the man.

He nodded along, "I see. Well I'll see what I can do about your necessary actions."

Mac nodded and smirked his fingers drumming along the table. He was looking at the papers in front of Lucien as he scribbled more. He was talking more and more at him but he couldn't help but to chuckle. He had an idea of exactly what was happening out there. He tuned it out for later and looked back at Lucien and went through that nights events with him. He was writing as fast as Mac was talking and he seemed to get peeved even more thinking about the cops.

When the time was up Lucien gathered his papers, "I'm going to get this all worked up and appeal for your release until the case comes to court. They have you remanded without much evidence and from what I understand what evidence they did have well it isn't plausible or available."

Mac smirked and nodded again he was going to kill Pratt the second he was out of here.

Lucien was standing waiting on the door to be unlocked. He was watching Mac his face passive. It was his eyes though that let him know he was just as sharp if not brutal but in another way. He wasn't quite the monster of a man Mac was but in his own world, his own cave he was. He could see it. Lucien was a cut throat bastard.

The door swung open and Mac raised a brow at him. Lucien tapped his watch, "I'll be checking in _soon_. I'm going to request medical to look you over." He waved Mac's words away, "You have a busted lip and bruising. You shouldn't have a mark on you in solitary confinement. All these marks on your wrist, your knuckles, and arms! You look like you've been in fights but that you were restrained." He snapped his eyes flashing at the guards.

He turned the full heat of his gaze on the guards, "I want to see the write up on his cell and where he got his injuries." His voice snarled as he walked out.

* * *

><p>Mac snorted setting in the bright lit solitary confinement cell. He had a inmates across from him and was able to see into their cells. He felt like he was truly caged now. All white walls and the smell of bleach. It was a shitty experience.<p>

Whatever Lucien had said after he exited their meeting had apparently lit a fire under the wardens ass. He'd been checked over with the report handed off immediately to the lawyer. The guards were still cautious around him and he knew the second the other inmates picked up on it. By now it was already out that he'd gotten in a fight and that the guards had it out for him. That was fine, let them think he was an easy target. He could burn away this anger and piss off the warden at the same time. He had no plans of staying in prison. None.

Mac paced in his cell before rolling his shoulders and catching the framing of his cell. Lifting himself he left the exertion in his muscles distract him from where he was. His mind drifted and he started thinking about what Lucien had said. He talked about Harper's temper and Mac knew better than anyone just how her temper was. Hell he'd kicked a bitch into a hole to make sure she was disposed of to keep Harper from trouble.

He had no doubt that Lucien was here because of her but what the fuck was she doing to know he needed a different lawyer? Mac felt his face contorting in a furious snarl at the thought of Harper away from him. The more he thought of her the more his body heated up and his memory teased him with faint memories of her scent and arousal around him.

Dropping down Mac started with set up and locked his eyes on the door. With the sweat slicking his body and his memories haunting him, the burn in his muscles it was almost a familiar feeling. He ignored his bodies reaction to the images he was being taunted with. He ignored the images of Harper's naked body kneeling on the bed her knees on each side of his hips as she ran her hands over her own body. He ignored the memories of her masturbating in front of him on the couch while he'd been on the phone.

Groaning at throbbing in his groin Mac dropped back and blew out a breath. He was breathing heavy and it wasn't just from working out. No, the bitch was going to be the death of him even in here. He was painfully hard and adjusted his dock in his pants his hand lingering for a second before he stood and flopped back on the bed he now called home.

Closing his eyes he let his mind run over every detail of her. Her long black hair fanning around her as she laughed despite his anger with her chocolate eyes flashing begging him. He slid his hand down his stomach letting it rest right at the waist band of his pants his fingers drumming out a rhythm to match the pulse in his groin. Her smile was infectious and Mac smirked licking his lips.

Despite the things he'd done to her he was still able to cause a deep blush to burn across her face. He liked seeing her flushed and red whether it was from a blush her his harsh treatment, didn't matter, he loved it. Eyes snapping open as lights out was called he watched as his cell was plunged into dark. Lights in other cells from small lanterns ticked on but Mac stayed submerged in his cloak of darkness.

Closing his eyes he ran his hand further down in his pants and lifted his hips shoving his pants off his hips. Grunting he grasped himself firmly just as Harper ran her hands down her body moaning his name. The memory was so vivid he was sure he could hear her right there and smell her. Bucking his hips into his hand his breathing picked up as her own hands grasped him lining herself and him up and sliding down his length painfully slow.

Mac growled breathing heavy. First thing he was going to do when he got out of here and to her was fuck her senseless. Long and hard. He was going to keep her there for days. Her fucking feet wouldn't touch the ground for a goddamn week and sure as fuck not until he was done with her. And one thing Mac knew more than ever now was that he'd never be done with her. Never.

Groaning low in his throat he panted through his release with each jerk of his cock as she rolled her hips through his memories. Dropping his hand away and letting his still jerking cock fall against his stomach he just breathed. He swiftly grabbed a rag and cleaned the cooling cum up off himself before righting his clothes.

Yeah, he was done with this shit. He'd finish what he started and then he'd be out of here. Pratty had complicated things and Walter had too. He didn't like being transferred but it seemed Lucien was going to fix that. Pratt hadn't been smart and ran like he thought he would no. No he'd stayed right there though and just got Mac sent from where he'd been. Idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Early Thanksgiving everyone and I hope you have a good holiday. :D**

Pacing was doing nothing for the nerves that were taking root deeply. So deeply that she had bruised and bloodied her own lips from chewing on them so much. She didn't care how bad it hurt, it was a familiar pain. How many times had Mac busted her lips with his aggressive behavior when he'd kissed her? How many times had she done him the same way?

"If you would just take breath you'd feel better."

Harper growled and looked over and shook her head, "He should have been here by now!"

"He could have got held up Harper. This was his first meeting with him and you don't know what all needed to be discussed."

"Save it Ann."

She flopped down on the couch and her fingers started locking together and unlocking and her own feet thudding. Was this how Mac felt? _thud thud thud_ Had to be. Had to. He always had so much energy and tension that it was bursting at the seams to get out. She wanted to kick scream for how frustrated she'd been! Seven fucking months and she hadn't gotten to see him. His last lawyer Justin had been adamant that Harper seeing Mac would only make things worse for his case. The hell.

The sound of a vehicle pulling up and a door shutting had tension ripping through her entire body. She wanted good news. She didn't just want it. She fucking needed it. She knew she loved Mac and that her feelings were intense and some would say unhealthy. Fuck them, they didn't know them. They didn't know the intimacy her and Mac had, it wasn't just fucking. It was more than that. It was more than love. It was finding that person that completed you so much that the thought of being away from them was like a mental branding. It seared and was painful down to the soul. She needed him.

The door swung open without a knock and she met the sharp eyes of Lucien Deschain. He shut the door and was inside shrugging out of his tie and jacket he held his hand up when she went to speak and Harper scowled. Harper leaned forward her feet bouncing anxiously on the the tips of her boots.

"Well he is..." Lucien smiled and opened his briefcase, "He is going to be fun to work with."

Harper nodded, "Is he okay?"

"Yes." His voice held a clear-cut answer, he wasn't fucking around. "He is fine, he's pissed but I think it is safe say that man is always that way from what I gathered."

Harper snorted and Ann looked at her. Lucien's eyes followed hers and he eyed them. Ann cleared her throat, "Lucien was he hurt? We know Pratt has wanted to see him."

Lucien's face twisted in a sneer, "Pratt, he mentioned this man." Harper leaned forward at his words. "He doesn't seem to like him and I think it is safe to say that mans days are numbered."

"You're goddamn right they are." Harper snarled standing up.

Lucien looked up at her and she seen something flash in his eyes. He looked almost proud. She paced the length of the room and turned back to him as he started talking again.

"Now I can get him clear of all this." He waved his hand dismissively, "That is...that is the easy part. What is the issue is the woman he killed while in jail."

Harper's chest heaved, "What woman?"

Why the fuck were women in a men prison with him? What woman had been allowed in with him when she herself wasn't allowed.

"Kaye Chambers." The sneer in his voice was poisonous, "She was a stupid woman and a failure of a psychiatrist."

Harper set down and the gravity of things were settling in. Mac was most prone to violence when he didn't have control or thins were starting to fuck with him in his head. She knew that after the time they had been together and not being away from him at all that it was messing with him just as much. Mac never told her he loved her but he didn't have to. She knew him better than anyone and could read him like a book despite his wishes. She felt his absence as a real physical ache and felt her eyes tearing up as she looked at Lucien.

"Harper I want you to answer me honestly." Lucien's voice was serious. He stared at her till she nodded and he leaned forward his teeth flashing in a smile, "Do you think you could calm him? I can clean what he's done up but no more...not right now."

Harper locked her eyes with him and nodded without having to even think about it. "Without a doubt."

Lucien set back and crossed his legs spinning his watch around his wrist not looking at her. She felt Ann tense beside her but didn't bother looking at her, she'd question it later. When his eyes finally came back to her he had a look she didn't know so well and it bothered her.

"Your father is missing and his wife." It wasn't a question. He kept his gaze locked on her and nodded at her impassive face. She was stone as far as the things Mac had done. "Mac killed them." Again not a question.

Harper felt her hackles raising and stood up, "What the fuck does my goddamn father have to do with Walter and getting Mac out of jail?"

Lucien stood up looking down at her, "I'm not doing this for anyone in this goddamn room little girl and you better remember that." His voice was dropping the more he talked.

"Lucien." Ann's voice broke the tension. He looked over at her and Harper followed his eyes. Ann was shaking her head, "Now isn't the time for all of that."

He breathed deeply through his nose and nodded, "I'll ask the man himself. He's more forthcoming and doesn't seem to care regardless at this point."

Harper was trying to gather what just happened up but felt like she was grasping at smoke. Mac was so close that she could almost feel him but she felt like nothing was getting done. She wasn't doing enough. Blowing out a breath she set down and put her head in her hands. She felt hands hand feather through her long hair and fought jerking away. She wasn't okay with being touched anymore and held completely still.

"Be ready when I call to come see him." Lucien spoke from the door, "Don't worry about the details or the hows...just be there when I say Harper."

"She will be." Ann's voice was soft and her touches motherly.

Harper shut her eyes as tears rolled over her cheeks staining her alabaster skin. Lucien would help that much was clear but it was even more clear Mac wasn't helping himself. What the fuck was he thinking? Harper looked up at Ann through her wet eye lashes and she set down beside her easing Harper into a hug.

"He's getting out Harper." Ann shushed her, "All this will be over and when it is you can start over, do anything."

Harper nodded along and let her smooth her hair down. She kept thinking about Austin and where he still hung. She hated that man and Mac had made sure that he felt it all. Her hate. His hate. Her mothers. He felt it all in the end.

"Why did he ask about Austin?"

Ann tensed and then shushed her again, "Save that for another time Harper."


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in the open of the yard was something different. He hadn't been allowed outside since being arrested and was barely ever out of a cell but that was different now. That had changed the second Lucien had stepped into that room. The Warden was still watching him like a hawk itching to get his hands on him but he couldn't. The man wasn't stupid and knew that his lawyer wasn't fucking around. He'd made it clear that if another questionable mark was seen on him he'd rain hell fire on them. All the things that had been stripped from him that the other prisoners had were now back and he was no longer locked away for twenty-four hours at a time.

He'd seen Lucien twice since that first meeting and each time the man was more and more surly with the guards. He'd demanded they uncuff him when he realized that Mac's wrist were lashed and stitched from splitting them on the cuffs. He spent most of his days in cuffs it seemed and it was weird not being bound now and the thought had him so mad now that he wanted to kill something.

Mac's fingers rubbed around his wrist and his eyes went around the yard taking in the men that were out there. The men out here didn't ever approach him and he liked it that way. He could feel their eyes on him watching and waiting to see what he was going to do. It made him smile and he knew just what that smile had put in others eyes. Only one other person had every looked back at him with a smile that rivaled his own on his own level of hate. Mac shut his mind down refusing to let his mind roam with Harper.

The bastard Lucien hadn't said anything else about Harper and part of Mac wanted to thank him for it. The other part...the part that was craving her like the air he breathed wanted to know everything. He had to block out thoughts of her so he didn't lose his head in here but the memories she left in his mind made that damn near impossible. Those memories ranged widely to just her smiling the sun coming through the windshield as she fought the wind to get her hair braided and then it'd switch abruptly. When those hit he found himself gritting his teeth. Her chocolate eyes looking up at him for the first time with so much venom and rage that if looks could kill he'd been standing on scorched earth. Some of those memories made a porn feel like home and that was when he had to just laugh other wise he'd scream.

He found himself kicking shadows that taunted him with those memories and driving his rage to an all time high. He kept hearing Harper's broken voice asking how he could do this to her as he was cuffed. He knew that she hadn't said it but when he seen her eyes she couldn't have screamed it any louder. He done it for her though and there was no way around that. If she had to hate him to finally see what was good for her then he'd bear that but it was for her.

* * *

><p>Mac turned looking over his shoulder hearing someone coming up behind him despite how quiet they were trying to be. The man stopped in place and he raised a brow at the small wiry looking little man. He could see the fear smothering the life in his eyes and he turned fully watching him.<p>

"You're the one who the guards have it out for, right?"

Mac walked forward his fingers releasing the chain link and leaving the outside world at his back, "What of it?" His voice was low and dropping by degrees.

He shifted and looked around walking forward despite his clear aversion to getting arms reach of Mac. Mac just leaned against the fence watching him finding it amusing. It was actually the most amusement he'd had in a while. Of course it'd be the smallest fucker in the yard that had the stones to even walk towards him while the rest of them set back watching.

"The Warden...he he has a big mouth at times and I over heard some things." He spoke softly walking closer to Mac even more.

Mac's eyes looked him over and brushed away any threat. He was wringing his hands in front himself and looking at the ground as the wind pushed against them.

"If you got something to say then fucking do it." Mac snapped his patience running out.

"He knows your lawyer is scheduled to come in soon but he was saying you would be handled before he seen you." His eyes lifted to Mac's suddenly and he seen concern there.

Mac shifted and nodded not surprised. He'd made the Warden look stupid in front of his men then Lucien had made a point to constantly piss him off and put him in his place. He seen this coming.

A sharp whistle broke the yard and he heard them calling for him. Mac turned his head and blew out a cloud of smoke flipping his cigarette away. it was wasted anyways since most of it had burned away on its own. The things he was feeling in his chest he wanted to rip out and toss away but it was too late for that. She'd saved him but it was his heart his life but with the way things were going he'd lost it all. Blowing out a breath Mac looked at the man and dismissed his concern as he just walked away. He wished he could have quit her, wished he never missed her. He wished she hadn't told him she loved him every time he fucked her cause now that pain just grew and grew making his heart thunder with loss and regret.

* * *

><p>Mac was being lead down the halls the guards talking around him laughing about some game on tv. He didn't care and tuned them out. His eyes were more focused on the way they were moving and the tension they carried. They were hiding their worry in their banter but it was there for him to see. Mac's fingers slid across the stitches in is wrist and he hissed feeling them catch.<p>

"Wait here." One of the guards snapped.

Mac lifted his eyes to the man and sneered as he backed away. Taking his seat he leaned his head back and watched into the guards station. They were oblivious to him watching them and he took his time studying their I.D. tags. Martin, Stevens, and Johnson. He'd remember those names. He smiled and licked his lips as he watched the fools.

"Ok come on."

Mac was jerked standing before given a chance to stand on his own. The guards were getting brave. He walked and was shoved into a room with the Warden. Mac smiled when he realized the man was alone.

"Don't get any ideas boy." He spoke his voice threatening. He adjusted his jacket and the watch on his wrist, "We need to talk."

Mac didn't speak but when he took a step further the Warden shifted countering his steps keeping the table between them. Mac smiled again. He wanted this mans head on fucking pike.

"We have nothing to talk about."

The Warden that Mac hadn't bothered with learning his name walked more towards him. "Listen to me and listen good." He snapped, "You will keep your mouth shut about the going ons in MY prison. Do you under me?"

Mac's smile broadened and he turned the cuffs on his wrist, "Do you think these could really hold a man when he wanted free?"

The Warden looked to the cuffs and then his face but he was running his fingers over the metal. He had to get out of here or he was going to keep slipping further into a head space he didn't like. He didn't like the feeling of being use to this shit. He wasn't that man. He never had a voice of reason but this shit wasn't going to go with him.

"Do you understand me?" His voice rose up to get Mac's attention.

There was a knock at the door and Johnson stepped in, "Sir its time."

The Warden waved him away, "You remember something and think about what I said...if you're here whose out there watching over all that you left?"

Mac's smile blazed and he could smell the blood from the night he'd killed Walter mixing with the alcohol in the room. He could smell the cave clinging to his coveralls, Harper's scent clinging to him and the sting of her nail marks in his ribs, arm, and neck. The last men who had threatened her were all dead.

"You threatening me?" Mac smiled again.

He seen something flicker in the man's eyes. Unease.

" I gotta say..." Mac's smile dropped into something more familiar and he leaned forward over the table, "You make your threats but I'll make you a promise." The Warden smiled leaning forward too and Mac growled, "I will get out of here. You remember my face but remember I've seen yours also."


	6. Chapter 6

Mac watched the wall the sound of the ticking hands reminding him time was killing him. Closing his eyes and breathing slowly he smiled when a bright flash of light struck his eyes and he felt hair brush down his arm. It was in his head, his memory but it was always her. She was the only good thing that had ever happened to him and yet she had been cursed with him. For some fucking reason the bitch seemed to love him and that was worse than anything he'd done to anyone. He felt like the lining of his soul was torn and it was a slow internal bleeding that matched that clock.

Watching Lucien walk in and raised a brow at the unusual lack of brief case. He was just packing a coffee and took his seat his fingers drumming the table as he looked around. When his eyes came to Mac there was something there that wasn't before.

"You will get out of here one day Mac." Lucien took a drink of his coffee and swished it in the cup as he looked at him, "What will you do? Clean your act up? Be a normal civilian and not murder people."

Mac snorted and raised a brow but didn't speak. The thought of falling in the like with the masses of people and walking to the beat to of the system's drum was ridiculous.

"Lets be honest with each other here Mac, really honest" Lucien set his cup down and leaned in coming close to him, "We both know that Walter isn't the only person you've killed."

Mac leaned in as well, "Honesty?" Mac turned that word around in his head and sneered at the thought that he was anything but, "Ask me what you want to know and stop pussy footing around."

Lucien smiled brightly, "That's why I like you!" Lucien stood, "Her father...Harper's father alive or dead?"

Mac tilted this head to the side studying the man and smiled. He remembered every moment with that man. Every synching sound as the cable burned through the muscle as he strung him up. Every sound of as his blood dripped and he drown in his own fear. With a nod he seen that flash of animal in the Lucien's eyes. He nodded at Mac's words and settled in a seat again.

"We need to be clear with each other right now." Lucien's voice was back to business. "You. Can. Not. Kill. ANYONE here...or while you are incarcerated."

Mac growled and Lucien looked at him sighing, "And if it can't be helped?"

"Then we got a problem." Lucien snapped smoothing his tie down.

Mac crossed his arms over his chest his eyes locked on the man in front of him. Lucien shifted slightly as Mac's eyes blazed with memories that Lucien was pushing to the forefront of his mind with his questions. He was tense waiting for Mac to lash out and but he kept his face clear. If Lucien thought him a mindless killer then he didn't know him. Lucien finally looked at him and Mac watched the tension move into his jaw and an understanding of his own words racing back into his mind. Mac was going to get out of here. If this motherfucker read his reports like he said he did then he knew that Mac wasn't one to take someone lashing out at him at all.

* * *

><p>Harper was trying hard to listen to what Lucien said but it was hard with the way these men were looking at her. Plastering on a fake smile and working through here like she wasn't ready to hurt someone wasn't as easy as he thought. Gritting her teeth as she finished signing a paper she smeared that face on that made her seem like she was some normal girl. She would and could grit her teeth grin and bear it if only for Mac.<p>

Lucien had made it clear that she wasn't to make a scene, lash out, and to act like a girl her age was thought to act. He had drilled it in her head on the way here after meeting that anything less would be dangerous. She didn't get why her acting like a prissy stuck up cunt was any better than being herself but he had gotten pissed and she relented.

"Miss." One of the guards called to her.

Harper smiled at him and Lucien's words of her sweet youthful face and her in general would work in Mac's favor. Surely he wasn't as bad as people thought if such a nice girl was with him. Things were misconstrued...things were mixed up. She got that but it was hard every time a pair of eyes lingered on her to long. She cringed internally at the reaction she knew Mac would have for every man who was looking at her. She knew all to well how he took things like that, hell he'd killed a man's wife to send a message over the same thing.

Lucien appeared and she seen the guards stiffen. He had a look on his face and motioned her over stopping at a door. "Harper this room isn't private it is the regular visitation room. He isn't there yet and he doesn't know your here. He's pissed off today and you understand why he needs to calm down."

Nodding her head feeling anxiety at how close he was but not close enough was overwhelming her. He guided her in and shook his head at the guards and took her to a seat, "Listen to me...He has to remain calm for things to work. This room is monitored so you can't speak as freely as you want."

Harper swallowed and looked around before frowning and looking at the table she was at. Reaching out her hand touched the partition that would keep them separate. At least she wouldn't have to hold one of those disgusting phone's she realized as she studied the space. The partition was made in a way where they could hear each other just not touch. She sneered at it before smoothing her face out.

"They took him to the mess hall and when I signal again they'll get him and bring him here." Lucien looked at her steadily. "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Harper's heart was racing so hard she was sure she had entered the Kentucky Derby of emotional gauntlets. Lucien had walked out a few minutes ago and she was left with some guard who kept looking her over. Keeping her face clear she instead focused on what she could do and that was keep Mac from losing his shit and killing someone else. She hoped at least. The man was unpredictable and volatile at the best of times...and this situation was anything but that.<p>

The door swung open and the first thing she heard was metallic sounds that raised the hair on the back of her neck. The first officer walked in and she immediately didn't like him. His eyes were predatory and zeroed in on her. She watched a slight widening of his eyes when she didn't back away from his blatant and leering gaze but instead kept her face passive. Who was this man to think that a look would scare her? Tilting her head she ignored him her eyes searching for her heart before she drowned.

Mac came into view but his eyes were on the clock. He hadn't seen her yet. He was walking without cuffs and she was surprised, she thought for sure they'd damn near have him chained to anything bolted down. Her eyes zeroed in on his wrist and she felt a growl start low in her throat but swallowed and forced it down. If she reacted then he was going to feed off of it and he was the one already that was the killer in the crowd. Breathing slowly she reined in her anger and just relaxed cause for once in seven fucking months she was going to get to see him.

When the sharp blue of his eyes found her the immediate change that washed through them was visceral and violent almost it in nature. Watching the unbridled emotion in his eyes before he locked everything into place with his iron will she swallowed. Walter didn't break him like he had hoped and the thought had a smile breaking across her face. All her worries and fears dissipated at the sight of him and she laughed.

He was directed to his seat but his eyes never left her. He tilted his head just slightly while he took his seat sneering at the partition and she snorted realizing they were reacting the same. Harper leaned in as close as the area would let her and smiled even wider feeling her eyes water looking him over. His lip was split but healing and he had bruising around his eye that was fading. She let it roll off her back but it was his wrist that was pissing her off and had her wanting to scream at someone.

"What happened to your wrist?" Her voice was soft and low.

She heard his breathing deepen and looked up from the bandages meeting the eyes that had haunted her months. She sighed realizing that even in her dreams that she couldn't do this man justice. He was more than she could have dreamed for.

He waved her words away and mirrored her leaning in bracing his arms on the table top. He looked her over just as intensely his eyes sweeping and taking in every inch of her. She felt his eyes like a touch and shivered and smiled again her face heating up at the reaction that he was able to get from her with just a simple look. Watching his face again she watched him closely not speaking, neither of them needing to. She could read him even while his face was closed off to others and he was amused at her. He knew how she was reacting to him and he smirked at her the barest hint of teeth flashing before his face cleared again.

"Who the fuck picked out your clothes?" Mac questioned.

The sound of his voice was rough and confused. Harper made a face at him, "You haven't seen me in months and the first thing you ask is about a shirt?" She grinned at him. "They have regulations on what can be worn in here on visitations."

He nodded and shook his head a sneer on his face, "Fuck this place" he growled. The anger in his voice was palpable and she shifted closer.

Harper glared at him, "Why?"

Mac met her eyes and she seen the anger rising in his eyes. He was starting to breathe heavier and she smoothed her face out knowing that if he couldn't get to her like he wanted that someone else was going to get his anger. His eyes dropped to a lightning flash of black onyx ringing the blue with lust and longing so thick that the air was cracking with it. Every breath she took was thick and she fought to push beyond what he was doing to her.

"I want you out of here as soon as possible." Her voice came out breathless and she watched in satisfaction as his nostrils flared. Leaning in more Harper pushed her sleeves up and he watched every inch the shirt slid up her arms before looking back at her, "You know what that means?"

"What?"

Harper looked to the guards who were close but not so close they were crowding them. "You have to be good."

He growled and his eyes flashed in anger, "I'm not your goddamned dog you mouthy bitch." Mac snapped.

Harper frowned at him and shook her head her nails running along the edge of the partition, "I'm not telling you what to do Mac. I'm asking...I'm sick without you and if you do something else you aren't getting out of here."

Her eyes widened fractionally watching the flinch in him from her words. He was studying her his face confused and she sneered realizing that Walter's words from his childhood were ringing through his eyes.

"Fuck him Mac." Harper snarled her face still smooth and sweet like Lucien demanded, "I don't regret shit that happened, I don't regret a second of what anyone went through!" Harper was breathing heavier, "I only regret that son of a bitch ever making you feel like you don't deserve to be loved, that you aren't worthy and that only bad comes from it."

Mac raised his brow, "Think you got me figured out?"

"Think I'm pretty fucking close." Harper smiled, "I do love you."

* * *

><p>Mac watched as Harper rambled on aimlessly just talking like she needed to speak seven months worth of bullshit to make up for it all. He didn't need the words but watching her eyes and her face as she talked was amusing. She was talking her hands moving constantly like the act of talking alone was a full body dance. Smirking and letting his eyes drop and watch her even more he growled at the form-fitting shirt. Bitch wore it on purpose.<p>

"Pratt is still around and has looked all over." Harper sighed, "He don't want to go there though."

Mac met the chocolate of her eyes and bit back his anger at seeing the worry there. What the fuck could he say to her though about it? She was even more adamant about loving him and despite his anger at words even now he felt something in him soothe at the words.

"We were born sick Harper but I love it." Mac chuckled, "We'll find no absolution apart." looking up and meeting her eyes her face flushed and she nodded at his words in understanding. "I'm getting out of here so leave all that shit that is left to do for me."

Harper frowned the look marring her beautiful features in a way that he didn't like. Harper flipped her hair around her back and he blew out a breath as the pale column of her throat came in to view and she smiled. She was baiting him on purpose.

"Think this is the longest I've ever went without some part of you." Harper spoke softly.

Mac shook his head his eyes going down her body and then back up, "You'll always be marked with me." Mac brought his hand around running it over a mark he knew was right over her heart. Her eyes followed him and he smiled knowingly. His hand dropped lower and ran over the area he knew the spider rested that had his name weaved into it. "There are some things that are deeper that bruises and blood."

"Time to go Mac."

Growling under his breath he watched her eyes water and tears slip free and flow down her face. She swiped angrily at them and stood watching as his arms were pulled behind his back. He was cuffed and she was fighting to keep her face clear but he knew that she was going to lose it soon. Keeping his face clear as the fucker tightened the cuffs to far and they bit into his wrist he smirked at her.

She smiled her tears rerouting and coating her lips making his own tongue swipe his lip. She tracked the motion and smiled at him, "I'll be thinking of you." Her voice something that was so familiar to him in that moment that he wanted to reach out and slap her for the images she put in his head. She grinned knowingly at him, "I'll see you when you get out Mac."

He was jerked backwards and forced to turn before she could say anything else. He felt like six hundred horses were running in his heart driving his pulse higher and higher as he was walked. When he got out of here he wasn't sure he was going to be able to keep from hurting her and needed to get himself in control. He didn't want to bleed her out like he had at the beginning, no things were to far gone for that now. Before the bitch had thought it was okay to walk right up and take his life and fuck it up. She had seen the hell in his eyes and instead of backing away sought to make those fires burn hotter. Touching her had made him feel alive in ways he'd never felt before but with that came everything else and she was killing him at the same time. He was serious when he told her that there would be no absolution for the pair of them without the other. She was his. She'd shoved her words straight through his chest making him feel that shit and hear that shit. She wouldn't back down and even know with him locked away she was adamant about it all and still just as vicious as that day he found her on her ass in the parking lot. He was addicted to that poison in her eyes and with that came a predatory sweeping of protectiveness that was leashing that need to hurt her.

Her love felt like all he'd known and would ever know, with that came a sold soul and a bloody smile. Mac quickly found out months ago just how far he would take things not in his name but in hers. No longer clouded by memories of the past at last Mac could see and he heard all those words fading. Refusing to give words to what was there and the shovel to Harper to dig his grave Mac was going to purge every memory and mark left by that man from himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope everyone had a good holiday. Enjoy.**

Mac growled and paced wanting this day over with already. The guards were watching him closely and he sneered looking at them. There was one that had been watching him more closely here lately and he knew what it was about. It was the same motherfucker who had walked him into that room with her. The same motherfucker who had been eyefucking her.

Moving towards the cage his hand ran over the cold chain link. Long lost words were whispering slowly to him from the very voice that was haunting him. Harper was soothing his rage as he paced keeping him from ripping the man across from him apart. And fuck did he want too. He wanted to hold him down and make sure he felt every fick, nip, and slice that would happen, and it would. One way or another he would make sure that motherfucker met the wrong side of him.

"Time to go."

Mac walked over and the cuffs were slapped around his wrist. The guard was all bravado once he was cuffed. "Sweet piece you had in there."

Mac kept his composure and started counting as his fingers pushed against his wrist his pulse beating against his finger tips. This motherfucker must not know about him and the thought alone was like a warm breeze against the torrent of ice encasing his spine.

"She really with you?" The guard laughed elbowing the other officer.

Mac shifted and looked at them both. The other man swallowed looking at Mac and once again he was curious just what he looked like.

"Stop Roy."

* * *

><p>Mac glared at Lucien but he held his ground. He was about this ring this motherfuckers bell.<p>

"She said you wouldn't wear a suit." Lucien sighed, "She got these for you to wear to court and you will wear them. I do not want them to see you looking like a convict."

Mac raised a brow and glared even more. He shrugged his shoulders and the prison issued coveralls fell from his shoulders. Lucien was rifling through his stuff now as Mac changed. He made no move to leave him alone and Mac honestly didn't give a fuck either way.

He glared at the shirt and knew she had picked it to spite him. Goddamn. Only thing this shirt was doing was making him think about the diner. He might have had a white shirt on then but it was just like this shirt otherwise. Both were henleys that were fitted to him. Breathing deeply trying to get his mind off the memory of her hand buried between her thighs and the ride back to his place before he got her through those doors.

Tightening his belt and shaking his head to dislodge the images of her mouth wrapped around him he breathed deeply. Fuck today was going to be long.

"You know what we talked about right? Try to not scowl like you're going to gut everyone Mac." Lucien smiled at him, "We've been here twice already and things are going good Mac."

Mac growled again, "Do I have to wear this?"

Lucien looked him over, "You're an attractive young man and it works to show you as just that instead of a shackled animal." Lucien walked towards him straightening his shirt. "Law and court is less about law and more about a show and sell. I can sell them the idea of a young man wrongly accused Mac."

* * *

><p>Mac watched the song and dance as Lucien worked against the prosecutors undermining them even more. He felt himself wanting to laugh but kept his face clear. He knew damn well what the man meant and he kept calm just like he needed to. He wasn't listening really to the things going on around him like maybe he should be but he wasn't interested.<p>

He knew Harper was in here. She was behind him and he had seen her for about five seconds before he was spun to take his seat. Lucien had been sneering at the prosecutor for a good portion of this shit and it was more amusing to watch him get pissed then anything.

"So Mr. Pratt the night that this young man was accused and arrested you received a phone call." Lucien was locked on to Pratt in a way he knew. Knew well.

"Yes, Walter called to say-"

Lucien smiled at him, "What time did you receive this call?"

"Six."

"Let the record show that at SIX he received the call from the Luna Mesa." Lucien nodded and spun walking the length of the room again adjusting his tie. "What time did you arrest this young man?"

Pratt glared and shifted in his seat, "I'm not sure what time it was...things were out of hand that night."

"Let me make it clear then." Lucien smiled again his smile turning malicious, "It has here in your report that at Nine thirty that night you cuffed and mirandized him."

Pratt looked at Mac for a moment and Mac tilted his head. He felt a smile slip into place on his face and Pratt paled.

"If that is what the report says." Pratt spoke evenly.

"It is." Lucien tossed it to the table, "Why did you wait three hours to go investigate a phone call that in your report stated that the caller was in danger?"

Pratt glared, "Busy night."

"How busy? I've looked and there were no other reports filed for that night. None." Lucien blazed, "You didn't think his fears warranted being checked out? You couldn't find one officer to send there to check on him? The man was your friend by all accounts - you couldn't find the time to go look? Rather convenient that you all showed up when you did."

Mac watched Pratt as sweat slipped down his neck and he adjusted his collar.

"I did...you aren't a police officer and don't get in the grit we do. Things just happens sometimes." Pratt snapped.

Lucien leaned in and shook his head, "You want me to explain that to this man about his father? That things just happened and now his father is dead?" His voice was incredulous.

Pratt sneered, "He's the one who killed him."

"So you say but we both know that isn't certain." Lucien snapped back.

Lucien turned taking up another file and walking it to the judge. Mac couldn't hear what was being said but the judge nodded and Lucien turned and smiled.

"You say at six that a call was made that Walter feared for his life. Feared he was in danger? Did he say from whom?"

Pratt glared and shook his head, "No, just that he knew he was in danger."

"I have hear a security video showing a vast expanse of area at the garage my client worked. It shows the Luna's parking lot." Lucien clicked play.

Mac watched as it showed him showing up. He walked with purpose to the building and then there was nothing. Lucien hit fast forward until blue lights showed and he watched as he was pulled from the building.

"He was in there thirty minutes." Lucien looked at him, "That leaves three hours where no calls, nothing was sent from that building or Walter's cell phone. Nothing but one call."

Mac leaned forward and Pratt's eyes went to him.

"He called his son. When the cops failed to show he called his son and he came. My client spent the last few moments of his father's life with him before the cops came in without questioning anything and cuffed him."

Mac kept his eyes on the man talking and watched as Pratt's anger was rising.

"YOU'RE DEFENDING THE DEVIL!" Pratt bellowed.

Lucien shook his head, "IF that is what you believe sir then I'm giving the devil his due, now why did you wait til he was there to go in?"

"HE DONE THIS!"

Lucien looked to the judge, "Answer the question Mr. Pratt."

"I waited cause Mac wasn't there yet." He snapped.

Lucien tilted his head, "So you set him up." Lucien turned and took his seat, "No further questions your honor."

Mac watched as Pratt's face blazed red. He was furious. Lucien had backed him into a corner that there was no getting out of.

The prosecutors tried to pick up the pieces but it was like trying to catch rain water. It was there for seconds before slipping through the cracks and disappearing.

Lucien leaned in, "Reasonable doubt is the name of the game."

Mac chuckled and Lucien mirrored him both leaning back and watching the proceedings. The rest of the day went almost the same. Every witness was tossed up there and torn down by Lucien. By the time the last few were thrust up there they were already rattled. Lucien was a pitbull in the ring and didn't back off. He knew just how to word things to get by without getting in trouble. He was driving these witnesses and panicking them causing their testimonies to fall apart.

* * *

><p>Prosecutor dip shit Mac had started calling her walked forward, "I call Harper Stewart to the stand."<p>

Mac tensed and Lucien grabbed his arm tightening his hold bruisingly. "She isn't a moron." He hissed under his breath.

Harper walked forward. Her hair was hanging down her back in thick waves shielding her back and almost her ass. Her legs were long and lean and images of them wrapped around his waist started haunting him again. She turned as her hand was on the bible. She looked the picture of youthful girl that would live next to anyone. All doe eyes and innocence.

"Ms. Stewart what is your relation to the accused?"

Harper smiled her face blushing, "We're dating."

"How has that been?"

Harper still blushing smiled even wider, "Great."

The prosecutor studied her, "You had a friend go missing during this time, didn't you?"

Harper's face fell and she nodded, "Yes, Jess went missing."

Nodding her head the woman who was questioning Harper walked across the room her eyes landing on Mac. She had something there in her eyes and he wanted to stand up and drive a knife into her throat.

"Did her and Mac ever not get along?"

Harper shook her head, "They weren't around each other. He was working and when he wasn't we were together."

"So you would have no reason to suspect him for something like her disappearance?"

"Objection your honor, relevance to the case." Lucien snapped.

"Get where your going Ms. Johnson or stop." He reprimanded.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes your honor."

Harper looked over at him but his face was passive. He knew she could read the anger building there. He seen the flush dance up her throat and on to her face. The subtle way she shifted in her seat while looking at him. He smiled and causing her own to broaden.

"Did Walter and Mac have issues?"

Harper sighed, "What parent doesn't argue with their kid? It was small stuff but nothing that would have someone kill over." Harper waved her hand in front of her, "He wanted Mac to stay closer to home after he graduated and Mac wanted to move, other than that no they got along."

Mac watched the tension in the woman's body and smiled looking down. She was getting pissed.

"Both men had tempers though."

Harper nodded, "It's my experience most men do."

Mac tuned out the rest of the woman trying to rattle Harper. She was failing miserably. Harper was good at looking you in the face and keep hers stone cold clear of anything other than she wanted you to see. She learned that from him.

Lucien walked forward greeting her, "How are you Miss."

Harper smiled at him, "As good as can be expected."

"That night when Walter called Mac how did things seem? Was Walter distressed? Did Mac seem worried?"

Harper nodded, "Walter was upset and told Mac he needed him. Mac told me to stay home cause he thought something was wrong and didn't want me in danger."

Lucien smiled and Mac blew out a breath at her honesty.

"No further questions."

* * *

><p>Mac watched the bitch prosecutor walk around doing her song and dance closing argument. The only thing that he heard that she was spewing was the truth. "Psychopaths are not crazy. They are fully aware of what they do and the consequences of those actions." He knew what he done that night, hell he knew every time he done something and he didn't give a fuck for the consequences.<p>

Lucien was up next and there was a fluidness to the way he talked and moved. He was a showman.

"They'd have you believe this young man murdered his father brutally...they'd have you believe a lot of things but they simply do not have the evidence or the truth to hold an argument. No murder weapon, no motive, nothing. They are pinning the murder of a father on the very son he called for help after the cops failed to come to his aid. Makes you question in those three hours what happened to him...where were the officers? The man you see before you isn't guilty. The man you see before you is innocent and a guilty verdict is going to strip him of his youth and life like this lie stripped him of his freedom and his father." Lucien studied the jury before turning and walking to his met Mac's eyes and smiled triumphantly. He was a smug bastard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this kind of spiraled from where i intended it to go. o.O**

Harper paced the length of the room and felt her heart thundering as she heard chains. They were rattling and with each metallic chime she felt her heart beat leap into her throat playing a taunting game with her.

The door swung open and Lucien walked in not glancing at her as he spun motioning over to the seats. Mac was walked in his face a passive mask. She knew that face though. It was just under the surface. Boiling and simmering ready to light the world on fire. Someone was going to bleed soon.

The bailiff pushed him into his seat and Lucien caught his attention, "Remove the cuffs." At his look Lucien raised a brow, "He's an innocent man." He snarled.

Mac's cuffs were removed and the door shut. No sooner than it was Lucien walked over and took a seat. Harper was watching them realizing that he was trying to get Mac out of his head. He was focused on something on the wall. He hadn't seen her yet but she knew he knew she was there, he always did.

"You'll get out of this." Lucien spoke evenly, "You realize what happened to the woman will be a separate charge."

Mac turned his head finally looking at him, "Who is charging me?"

"The Warden has pushed it through yet like usual and it makes me think he's unsure of you." Lucien "Has he said anything to you about it?"

Mac shook his head. The fucker hadn't mentioned it and he'd also not even seen the report of the write up. He had seen the write ups for the smaller things he'd done but not this. Mac tilted his head and looked at Lucien.

"Why would he not push that through?" Mac growled.

Lucien inclined his head and Harper moved over to them. Mac was still watching Lucien and she smiled.

"I'll look into it." Lucien stood and looked at her, "I'll be back."

* * *

><p><p>

Harper watched him until the door clicked shut then she moved like a flash. He grunted when her weight hit him and her arms went around his neck. She knew she was likely choking him but didn't care. Her heart was thundering at the feeling of him right there with nothing keeping them apart.

"So close." Harper panted into his neck taking a seat right in his lap.

Mac growled at the feeling and she smiled her hand sliding over his chest. He was still chained just not cuffed. She knew his movements were restricted. This would be the only time she got to touch him so openly until he was released. Even then she knew it'd be awhile before he was really himself. She could tell just from her one visit with him before that he was a pent mess of over worked mind and that it was going to get purged somewhere. She was his somewhere.

He leaned his head into her shoulder and Harper jerked. He was breathing slow and even his face turned just towards her inner chest and she smiled. his breath was fanning her. His hands were gripping her hips keeping her from moving against him and she knew it was for the best. She couldn't do what she wanted here anyways.

"I've missed you." Harper spoke softly her hand sliding up the back of his neck and into his hair. She smiled watching the way it stuck up even as her hand had moved to a new spot. "I don't like being away from you."

He nodded against her. He was speaking and she knew that what was likely wanting to come out of his mouth was something nasty or mean. He didn't like when she was sentimental or emotional with him. Leaning more into him though when he didn't reject her tenderness she let her head lay on his shoulder and turned her face to his watching him.

His eyes flicked over to her and he turned his head slightly for her, "You okay?" His voice was rough from disuse.

Harper smiled and nodded. There was no need in telling him that every night was a nightmare without him there. That every day was hell. That they should be together every night without it the world was wrong. Telling him that would hurt and piss him off.

He growled at her and she smiled again getting a flash of the very canines that had marked her so deeply. "I'm healed."

His eyes darkened at her breathy words. Bringing her hand up Harper pushed her hair over her shoulder. He watched her movements and she pulled her shirt over exposing her shoulder. The first, deepest, and most revisited mark he'd given her.

Being with Mac with the world perception of her she felt like an angel choking on her halo. She craved him like he was a part of her that was missing when he was away. She knew anything she said he'd hold against her in some way but she didn't care about that either. She like taunting him at times, his reactions to shit always had a way of amusing her. Even when she knew she was pushing to much she couldn't stop. They needed.

His fingers ran over her scar and she shivered against his chest and she heard his chuckle rumble through his chest. His breathing was still deep and even. He gripped her shirt and jerked in place covering her. His other arm was around her anchoring her to him.

Harper leaned into him more and breathed deeply. He didn't smell the same and she huffed. He was missing his normal smell and she realized it was something very primal missing from him. Something so Mac that there wasn't even a word for it out there. How did you describe it and not take away from it in the process.

He turned his head and she felt his hand tangle in her hair as his face buried in it. He was breathing deeply and she knew that like her that this was soothing for him like it was her. They had been denied seeing the other for so long that just being around the other able to touch, explore, and smell the other was like coming home.

"I want you out of here." Harper caught the chain around his waist and jerked it, "I don't like you being like this." Her fingers caught in his waist band just barely grazing against the hair that disappeared into his jeans.

He growled catching her wrist in a bruising grip. Gasping and flexing her fingers knowing he was marking her, "Stop your shit" He growled his gripping tightening. She knew he was marking her on purpose, "Don't start something I can't finish."

Harper moaned against his throat at his words. Her eyes went to the clock and she smiled before fighting against his grip. When her hand broke free she ran it down her stomach and got below her waistband before he could catch her hand. He growled and she looked up at him against his chest and smiled. Spreading her legs over his spread legs she rocked her hips against her hand and his nostrils flared.

The sounds of the guards outside the doors had his arm coming around her torso. One hand was against her breast and the other shadowed her hand sliding down into her pants. "You're a bitch you know that?" He snarled into her ear. "A dirty fucking bitch."

Harper moaned and jerked when she felt his fingers move against her. She nodded and closed her eyes letting him take control. He was pushing her towards the edge fast and she was biting back sounds that she knew would attract attention. He was growling in her ear and against her throat his mouth barely touching her.

Harper grabbed desperately at his wrist but it done no good when he suddenly wrenched his hand from her pants. He had her right at the edge. He was watching her. His fingers slid into his mouth and his eyes darkened to a dangerous shade.

"You think deserve to cum Harper?"

She looked at him her eyes narrowing. Her eyes dropped to her shirt and then went back to his face. She growled and huffed, "Are you really that pissy about your shirt?"

"Are you a bitch?" His face was smug as his fingers slid from his mouth.

Harper watched her insides heating up. His eyes were warning her that he was going to teach her a lesson but she wanted it in the worst kind of way. Luciens voice near the door had her sobering and he gave her a triumphant smile.

"You're a dick." She hissed.

Mac watched her but she moved right back to him and she didn't care. She didn't care that he wasn't a touchy person, she didn't care that this was crossing so many of his lines. She needed it. He understood it like she knew he would and he didn't knock her to the ground like she knew he would have before.

"Keep running your mouth bitch but I am getting out of here."

Harper smiled up at him, "I'm counting on it."


	9. Chapter 9

**I've not updated in a while and i feel like shit for that. Being sick has kicked my ass into the ground hard. I'm knocking the fuck out after posting this but I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for the faves, follows, reviews, and messages. You all are great. This jumps around a bit as far as what you are getting to see. That stands because it is how Mac is seeing it. How he's processing it.**

Mac was silent as the Warden glared at him. Lucien was talking to some official at the moment and Harper was silently by him. He hadn't moved since being told to set when brought into the chambers. Lucien done like he said and was gone for fifteen minutes exactly. Just that nothing more, with him he brought the Warden and another man. Mac didn't know him but he felt that he was somehow important. The man's cold green eyes kept coming to him and then Harper next to him. Good meets evil in one solid representation.

Lucien looked over his shoulder at him and Mac tilted his head watching him. He could read people. Always could. It was survival technique from way back. You learned quick when the man you thought was your dad thought a belt was the best way to talk. Growling at the thought and feeling the sting of memories. Instead of letting his anger pitch higher Mac smiled and crossed his leg over the other letting the image of Walter's death carry on. That dying light in his eyes as he looked up at the monster he'd uncovered in the child he'd abused.

Harper's hand dangled close to him and he felt the scrape of her nails against his arm. She was tracing the prominent veins running just below his skin her touch feather light. Every once in awhile she would let her nails bite just enough into him that it left small crescents on his skin. Keeping himself still knowing that he couldn't react with so many people here and with his freedom dangling Mac shifted barely in his seat.

The man speaking to Lucien exited the room and that was with immediate reaction. The Warden tensed visibly but subtly. His jaw clenched tightly his eyes going to the door, Mac, and Lucien. He wasn't comfortable in this setting. He had no power here and knew as much. He was trapped in a room with a killer. Mac smiled to himself watching him as he squirmed.

"We have things to discuss." Lucien's voice was crisp. "I'll be speaking for Mac. All questions are to be directed at me."

The Warden's head turned to Lucien and he adjusted his jacket. "What did you want to meet about?"

Lucien pushed his hands into his slacks pockets and leaned against his desk. Crossing his legs at the ankles he nodded, "I did." Looking to Mac Lucien shrugged his shoulders, "Help me to understand why you haven't filed the report on what happened to Chambers."

The Warden gave a humorless smile and pushed himself standing, "You come waltzing in right after that happens. Your reputation precedes you."

"Then you know that I'm serious when I ask what you are up to." His voice was neutral to someone who was blind to his real colors.

The Warden looked at Mac and then Harper again. Her fingers hadn't slowed on down on moving along his skin. He watched those fingers as they moved and then met Mac's eyes. Cold blue that held a promise since the first day he walked through those steel doors into that prison. A promise that darkened with intent each minute that man thought that the shit he'd done was acceptable. There were no secrets in life just hidden truths and it took Mac's presence to shove that truth into the light for this man. How much illegal shit had this fuck been doing behind those bars.

"You can't expect to get him acquitted of murder." The Warden snapped his composure cracking, "You really think it'd be better for him to be out there?"

Lucien's eyes darkened, "Why do you want with him Teddy?"

The Warden glared at the use of his name and adjusted his tie, "I have no use for prisoners that are to be sentenced to death."

"Then why not file?"

His eyes went to Mac and then steam seemed to leave him at once. "Can we discuss this later." The Warden took a step towards the door and Mac felt a growl rumble through his chest. Lucien's eyes shot to him widening slightly at the audible threat and The Warden froze in his spot. They both seemed to realize he wasn't handcuffed anymore. Nothing was keeping in his seat other than Harper's hand around his wrist her thumb stroking over his pulse point.

"She wasn't an official visitor...she wasn't in the logs." He kept his face clear, "She was sent in but without state mandate."

Lucien stood up to his full height towering over the other man seemingly. "What you done was illegal." His voice was amused, "You know as well as I do you would be held accountable for her murder and death as much as him."

"You see why it has never been processed? NO one knows. The guards who did know better than to speak." He assured.

Lucien looked back at Mac but Mac's eyes were on the man. It didn't matter if the guards did decide to talk later. Not to him at least. It was all set in stone as far as he was concerned. He knew each guard that had seen that woman walk in, he knew the guards that walked in as he'd killed the bitch. He knew them because he'd been planning on killing every fucking one of them.

"You remember one thing Teddy." Lucien smiled his voice heating up, "You try something and that noose around your neck will hang you but never him."

The Warden didn't speak as he walked out. Lucien shut the door behind him and looked at the clock. He was rotating his watch as he watched the hands ticking. Mac looked at the time and knew it was almost time. The Jury had announced they had a verdict already and they were waiting on the Judge to come back. Lucien spun motioning to him to stand up and Harper as well. She was up before him her hand still tight around his wrist like she thought he was still going to assault someone.

Lucien stepped over to him and went to reach for him. Mac stepped back out of his reach not letting him touch him. The only reaction he got was a raised eyebrow and smile before Harper was in front of him. She released his wrist and Lucien busied himself.

"Come a little bit closer." Her voice was soft. Her hand slid up his chest righting his shirt as she went looking for an excuse to touch him.

The sound of bailiffs had her throwing her arms around him. He held still as she leaned into him fully. The warmth that radiated off her was familiar and wrapping around him.

Her breath met his neck and her lips skimmed up his neck to his ear, "Be good Mac. Plaster on that charming smile I know you've used to trick all those stupid bitches. To fool everyone and get the fuck out of this and come home." Her hand slipped between them her voice low and breathless, "Come home cause I need you. I need you and without you I'm dead."

He growled feeling her hand sliding into his jeans. He grunted but she smiled against his neck despite knowing that they could get caught easily. Lucien was ignoring them as he stacked up his stuff for the rest of the hearing. Harper was bold with not being able to react like he would have normally.

Her hand slid down further cupping him and she nipped his neck, "Deliver me from that pain Mac."

"When we get back in there you need to remain calm. Don't lash out, don't react anyway other than happy when acquitted." Lucien spoke suddenly. "Keep that mask on Mac."

Mac's eyes were on him as Harper kept up her groping. His nostrils were flaring and if she didn't quit her shit he was going to have more than one problem. She smiled against his neck again kissing him and then her hand was gone. He looked down at her and her dark chocolate eyes were amused and taunting. She knew what she was doing and wanted a reaction from - not now. No she wanted it when he was free.

"Careful what you ask for bitch." He sneered looking down at her. Her eyes darkened and her breathing deepened. Lucien's eyes finally went to them but she was just standing with him now. He was watching them curiously. Mac's voice dropped to where only she could hear him, "Dirty fucking mouth is going to get you in trouble."

"You like my dirty mouth." Her tongue flashed out sliding over her lips.

Mac wanted to slap her. He wanted to knock her into the wall and hold her there. He wanted to pour all these poison devils from his mind and right it all. He was close to snapping right there. Breathing deeper his eyes went to the far wall refusing to look at her. If he kept looking at her right there...remembering her in that cave broke and upset. Crying for him as she grieved all the shit that had happened to her. All the lies she'd been fed, then when she discovered herself. When she killed that goddamn bitch out of anger and things really changed. There had been no going back then not with all the blood they'd shared. She was his. Inside and out in every way possible and had been since the very beginning.

He had isolated himself from a world he hated. He still hated. Loathed on a deep level that she understood. That was their cross to bear but he'd took the brunt of it from her and here he stood. She had saved him from himself gave him focus when he needed it. He had a tendency to self destruct with a hair tripper temperament and switch blade for a tongue.

He smirked at the memory of her burning Walter's truck. He'd been pissed at the time but that was because he knew that it'd just draw attention to her. He knew Walter wouldn't have had the courage so early on to do something to her. She had been bold that day and emotional. She was still that but he forced her to focus and not let that shit slip through the cracks. She proved that to him when the second time she reacted the bitch ended up in the cave and not his kitchen floor.

Lucien gestured to him speaking to the guards and he felt the bite of the cuffs as his arms were pulled behind his back. Harper's face was clear when he looked over but her eyes held a deep pain at the sight. She met his eyes and he raised a brow. She was rubbing her own wrist and he knew that it was the long faded bruises she was rubbing, a memory she longed for.

Lucien walked right by his side with Harper just in front of him. The guards were walking behind him each a hand on his biceps. Their grip wasn't tight as they walked and he smirked at the gesture. Harper looked over her shoulder at him smiling her eyes still dark from his words. She took a turn going in through the wide doors that took her to the seating leaving him with Lucien to be walked in.

"Uncuff him." He ordered.

They complied as he was walked into the stall before taking out in the open room. Rubbing his wrist he rolled his shoulders and then the doors open. Lucien elbowed him and made a wide smile pointedly looking at him.

"Play the part."

Mac's face smoothed into that of a man his age that looked wrong accused. Look upset at the loss of his father. It was an act, even Lucien was a act. The man was as fucked up as him. He watched him his words from earlier in his head. The Warden had wanted something but didn't get it. What did Lucien want?

Mac looked to the judge as the gavel slammed down. Mac's eyes swiveled around to the man he was going to find first. Pratt was looking at him his face pale like he'd seen a ghost. Mac smiled at him and stood letting Lucien pull him into a half hearted hug.

The gavel rang loudly again as the courtroom got louder. The judge was barking orders but Mac was silently watching the people around him. He had shit to do. But he had time, a lot of time. He didn't have Walter breathing down his throat, no Devon being a stupid fuck, nothing was in his way anymore.

He didn't listen to the proceedings. He didn't listen to the shit the jury said. He couldn't listen to all that bullshit without wanting to slam his face into the desk. No he needed the fuck out of here and tuning them out while keeping his shit together was how he was doing that. SO he'd tuned them out like he had years of Walter's bullshit.

Harper slammed into him suddenly and his arms went around her automatically. She welded herself to his body her breathing syncing with his immediately. She'd always done that and it seemed to calm them both when she did. Her face pressed into his chest as the Judge talked to his lawyer and the prosecution.

He was getting glares from the dumb bitch who tried to throw the book at him. He raised a brow his smile turning taunting and he seen her eyes widen. She had believed. She had been a fool like the rest, but a fool doing her job. She thought she was putting away an innocent young man. He smiled wider his head dipping down and burying in Harper's wild hair. His eyes were still on her and he seen her unconsciously shift from his cold gaze. He'd get every motherfucker back for it all. She had said some nasty shit about him sure but that didn't bother him. Her disrespecting what was his though was another story. She tried to pain Harper as a common whore that was spreading her legs for anyone. For that he'd cut her fucking throat.

Harper's arms were tighter around him and he felt his shirt getting damp. He cringed at the thought of her crying but kept his mouth shut for now. Lucien walked over to him and eyed her his eyes losing some of the sharpness to them as she clung to Mac.

"You will be released from here." Lucien motioned to him, "What you were arrested in was states evidence. I don't guess you need it back."

Mac shook his head and chuckled, "I want the fuck out of here."

Lucien nodded, "And you will be. They are processing the paper work. When it is done they'll bring you back out, done is done."

Mac nodded and gripped her arms forcing her back from him. She righted herself immediately. She was use to this. She knew him well enough to know that he'd be pissed if she didn't listen. She looked up at him her smile broad - eyes locked on his.

"Go with him."

She nodded and Lucien steered her further away from Mac. He was being lead back through the back. He knew the drill. Lucien had already told him how this would go. His eyes landed on the prosecutors again and she looked away. She was tense as they stopped him there the prosecution speaking to the judge as he descended from his seat.

Lucien appeared next to him again and guided him on back. His voice was low when they were left alone. "You sure know how to set a woman on edge Mac."

He snorted as more papers were laid out for him. He was reading them over as was Lucien. He was free. The thought had his blood burning and his mind racing. He knew that he'd been watched for awhile. You didn't just get acquitted for a murder without a few eyes following you. He could wear that mask as well as anyone. He had for years. It was his need to keep fucking Austin and Walter from Harper that had made things messy. Now though neither of them were in the way and he wasn't in any type of prison anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well...I'm sure this isn't what some expected but realistically this is right. Would love to hear what you think. :D**

Her breathing was even and steady. In and out. In and out. The thud of her boots as she walked back and forth rubbing her hands together tangling and untangling her fingers before running them down her thighs against the material of her jeans. It was all a ritual that she had started in a way to calm herself since he'd been arrested. It didn't really calm her but more of distracted her and she needed that. She needed that until the eye of her storm was back in her life. Mac was that and she needed him because without him she was soul sick.

The sounds of doors opening met her ears and her eyes moved instantly to the courthouse doors. Mac had made it clear he wasn't walking out the front. He didn't want to deal with what press there was concerning his case and they decided bringing him this way was best. So Harper waited in the back lot where Lucien and her both parked. It was gated off and only employees, officers, and bullshit like that where to park there. When Lucien told her where Mac would be she had moved her jeep there. She moved it and waited for the moment he would walk out those doors.

Two officers walked out both eyes on her before she heard Lucien's voice. He was speaking like nothing at all had happened. Like this was just another day and he was meeting friends. Her breath hitched out of her chest when the doors swung open wider. Her eyes focused on dark leather that thudded onto concrete booted feet that she would know anywhere. She would know those strong steps like the beat of her own heart.

Eyes climbing up his jean clad legs as he started coming down the steps her mouth watered. He had a walk that ate the ground up and this time was no different and he didn't disappoint. His steps held a certain power over a person when he was coming for you. She imagined that each woman he'd taken felt that same thing. That same power and draw that came with him. He was by all means an apex predator.

Her eyes climbed his body taking in every aspect of him. She missed this. She missed seeing him all day, waking up wrapped around him. Him wrapped around her. His shirt shifting over his waist exposed the thick expanse of his belt and she bit her tongue tasting blood. Her wrist and throat burned craving that leather bite as he finally started walking towards her from the bottom of the steps.

His voice demanded her attention calling to her as her eyes swept up his torso. Climbing the strong column of his throat and sliding over his scruffy jaw she was met with sharp blue. It was in his eyes and he knew what she was doing. It wasn't hard to tell truthfully with the way her thighs were pressed together trying to calm the ache and need pooling low in her stomach. A heat so strong she thought she was going to burn at the stake right there with Mac that fire that licked and climbed her body.

Lucien smiled at her as he clamped a hand down on Mac's shoulder just before he got to Harper. He was speaking to Mac his voice much more that of a man who wasn't a lawyer. A man who knew his power only stretched so far and Mac was out of his reach. Mac was free and Luciens' card were played. Mac was dealer now and he'd have to wait to see what cards he got.

Harper watched Lucien her anger starting to thrum through her. Mac was studying the man in a way she knew was unsettling. He'd done her the same way many times and each time it felt like he was cutting you open. Pulling each piece of you open and leaving his own vision of you inside. Harper was Mac's in every way. He owned her and the thought alone had her unashamedly wet.

Mac cracked his neck his hand hanging down by his body clenching and unclenching. He was getting antsy. Harper knew the signs. She knew what was going to happen soon if he didn't get somewhere away from people. He shrugged Lucien's hand off of his shoulder and the man nodded sharply at whatever Mac had snarled. Mac didn't see the nod because he was already striding straight for her.

Eyes locking with hers she swallowed at the intent. The action made a smile spread across his face exposing his canines. It looked like he was prepared to take a bite out of her every bit the predator that he was. The sounds faded around them to a dull buzz as he neared her backing her straight into the side of her Jeep.

Harper sucked in a breath seconds before his mouth was on hers. His hand locked in her hair tight and full of pain as he angled her head. His other hand came up spanning the side of her throat squeezing just enough to take her breath from her. He groaned into her the kiss becoming more demanding as he stepped further into her. Harper wanted to wrap her arms around him, she wanted to hold him to her and refuse to let him go. She wanted to deliver him from this place. She knew better though.

You didn't survive this long around a self proclaimed serial killer and not learn a few things. When his grip tightened and he released her from his kiss she sucked in a much needed breath opening her eyes and meeting his. Chest heaving he released her immediately his overwhelming heat and presence gone from her. The absence was a stark reminder of just how cold she'd been over the past months.

Flipping her keys around her fingers she felt nerves eat up her spine. There was a lot they needed to talk about. A lot happened while he'd been locked away. Licking her lips Harper hit unlock on the vehicle pulling the door open and smiling at him. She was biting her tongue till they were away from the courthouse, away from the cops, away from this place. She wanted to fly into the distance with him and disappear for life. She couldn't make sense of a lot of her thoughts as they tumbled through her mind. She had to keep her shit together because if her head was this big of a mess she knew that his was likely railing against the seams. She seen what a week of pent up aggression brought out in him before things got bad. Almost a year, almost an entire year locked away behind cold steel and chains. He was going to rip someone apart - he was going to rip her apart.

Mac didn't ask for the keys like usual. He was in the passenger side his eyes watching her eye every move. They had barely started moving when his breathing evened out. He was starting to calm down. He was still on edge but the tension she seen from that first visit drained from his body.

Thud thud thud

Harper leaned across him dropping the glove box open and tossed him a pack of cigarettes. He chuckled and he rifled through her shit searching. The metallic song of his Zippo came to life and she smiled having missed that sound.

"Where are you going?" His voice was rough. It ran over her skin and she felt a shudder start up her back and comb through her limbs. "Harper."

Her name had her head turning as she hit the interstate, "I'm taking you home."

He took her words at face value. His near quiet manner was like the calm before the storm. Everything about him was radiating electric energy that was licking her body. That pull that was there from the moment she met his eyes. That moment she looked up seeing him watching her struggle his breathing as steady as his hands. She knew that moment just as sure as she did this that she was his.

She never understood that day why he let her live. She seen it in his eyes just as clear as she seen it in his movements, his breathing, in him. He wanted to hurt her, he wanted to make her bleed, he wanted to kill her. He let her live though. He let her see something that day of himself no one seen. Not Walter, not Devon, and not Reggie. Mac chose her.

Harper turned her eyes over to him seeing him leaned back his head downcast his breathing even. He wasn't sleeping. He was in his own head.

"Where do you go?" his voice was sudden. He'd been waiting on her.

Harper swallowed. Those first few days after he was gone had felt like someone ripped her from her own body. She was a shadow of her former self in those days. A physical pain constantly skewering her heart where he resided.

"Ann's." Harper's voice was firm.

Mac nodded and exhaled a cloud of smoke before inhaling deeply his cheeks hollowing out. Smoke was thick over his body where he was downcast, "You tell her about Austin?"

Harper smiled, "No."

Mac snorted, "You leave my things the way I left them?"

Harper swallowed her grip on the steering wheel turning white knuckle. "What I could of it."

His eyes raised to her and she felt his look like a touch. Strong and firm. Demanding. He had questions. Then tension between them was thick and she didn't know what storm was going to hit first. His rage or him taking her. She craved both. He needed to claim, mark, and own her in every sense of the words. 

"My mom always told me that I should do the right thing for me...but sometimes there is no right thing." He looked over at her waiting. "Mac?" He made a noise for her to speak and she sped up wanting to be home even more. "Why didn't you kill me that night? Why didn't you dump me with them instead of saving me?"

"I picked the sin I could live with."

Harper swallowed thickly at his words. Mac was a godless man. He didn't believe in faith, he didn't believe in miracles, he didn't believe destiny. Mac was a simple man in some aspects. He trusted and believed in what he could do with his own hands. He trusted in his own views, his own strengths, his own will to get shit done. He had his own code and morals he worked by. What he was saying struck somewhere deep in her and she felt her heart thunder beating a bruise against her ribs.

"Breathe." His voice was a steady command.

She nodded and licked her lips. "I love you."

She felt his eyes on her and unlike previous times when those words left her mouth. There was no threat wrapping around her. He was there with her in every sense. She was his sin and salvation. A perfect representation of good meets evil. 


End file.
